


A Truth You Can't Handle

by thosekidswhohuntmonsters



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosekidswhohuntmonsters/pseuds/thosekidswhohuntmonsters
Summary: The reader had grown up with Thor and Loki, but for reasons unknown was forced to leave Asgard. She'd never expected to run into both princes years later, and she never would've expected to still be madly in love with Loki.





	A Truth You Can't Handle

Growing up Loki has always thought you were like Thor. You were kind, empathetic, way too forgiving, and always fought for what was right. 

You and Thor had been connected at the hip, luckily enough for Loki it was just platonically. With you two around there was no devil on his shoulder, just two angels. 

 It was like a golden light radiated off of you, once dead flowers suddenly coming back to life as you walked past. The sun feeling envious of you and shining brighter. 

What he saw before him now was the exact opposite. Where there was once that infamous smile of yours, there was now a half smirk. Instead of yellow and blue, you now wore red and black. Not that he thought these colors didn’t suit you better, it was just… ** _different_**. 

“You’re alive? I should’ve known better I guess”. 

        Loki was a little taken back. After not seeing you for years upon years you immediately addressed him, and not Thor. He didn’t know how to respond. Thor blinked, “Is that you (y/n)...what happened?”. If it weren’t for those eyes of yours Thor was certain he wouldn’t have even recognized you. 

       “I like the new hair”. You completely dodged his question, sure he wasn’t ready for the actual answer. He parted his lips to speak but was unsure of how to respond. You looked down at your imaginary watch, “Love to stay and chat but I’m-”. 

As you attempted to walk past them Thor grabbed your arm. When he didn’t let go you channeled your abilities, fire now radiating off your arm. He immediately pulled his hand back, turning to Loki as he heard him chuckle. 

“Look it’s apparent she wants to be left alone so let’s leave her be. Valkierye said-”. You cut Loki off, wondering why he was planning to meet the same person you were. Finally you looked to him again, “What do you need with Val?”. 

Both brothers looked to you and then each other, wondering how honest to be. If this was years ago Thor would’ve told you the whole truth within an instant, but now he wasn’t sure. Before they could answer there was a planet wide announcement. 

The grandmaster claimed the “seductive lord of thunder” had hidden his champion, and from the look on his face you knew that was meant to be Thor. Letting out a sigh you pushed down your annoyance, “For god's sake follow me”. 

You began going down the backroads of Sakar until you were at Val’s apartment, both princes following behind. Although they were silent, they were mouthing things to one another the entire time. 

Thor confused as to what the hell happened to you, and Loki trying to hide the fact that all the feelings he’d bottled up as a child were now suddenly resurfacing...ten-thousand times stronger. 

“It’s open, and you’re late”. As Val watched the two men enter behind you she chugged her bottle even faster. You walked over to her couch and began to grab your stashed weapons. 

While gathering your things you explained, “I ran into these two helpless fools...thought I’d convince you to take pity”. She raised one of her eyebrows knowling before continuing to rummage around her kitchen. 

“You’re lucky you’ve caught me between my third and fourth bottles. I’m the perfect level of fuck-it and let’s fuck-shit-up”. 

With that she placed down the bottle and began heading out the door. On her way out she’d passed both men various stashed weapons, making them grin. It was like bringing two four year olds to a toy store. 

“Still madly in love with ‘em?” she whispered with a smirk. The noticeable blush across your cheeks answered for her. After licking her lips she added, “Wonder how the god of mischief will like your whole bad girl act”. 

After nudging her side and telling her to keep quiet she picked up her pace and strode alongside Thor. Val was the only one who knew the real reason you’d left Asgard all those years ago. 

You’d never been on the planet at the same time, but you’d both experienced similar things while on it. For you both Asgard represented resentment and regret, not to mention losing the ones you loved most. 


End file.
